E-mails
by CreeBlackCatGal
Summary: Matthew works in the porn industry and is one of the most watched acotrs, this makes dating difficult. Ivan moved from Russia hoping to find someone to love and spend his life with. Can these two be together or will Mattie's past haunt them? (RusCan) (NSFW)
**This is another start to a new potential story. You need to let me know that you want to read more by voting!**

 **~Enjoy~**

.com *

 _Name: Matthew Williams_

 _Age: 21_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Likes: Relaxing in front of the fireplace, playing in the snow, hot chocolate, and cooking_

 _Dislikes: Being called my brother's name…_

 _General info: Ummm… I am Matthew, I speak French and English, I graduated from World Academy…_

Matthew groaned as his head hit the desk. Why was setting up a simple profile so hard for him? It's not like he could simply put down, 'I work in the porn industry sucking dick just to make ends meet' or anything like that considering that's what he was good at. He closed his laptop and rested his head in his hands.

He wasn't new to this life… however, it still made him confused and scared whenever he saw a new 'partner' or a script for some new video.

It started when he ran away from home. He had been searching for a place to stay when he was approached by a handsome man smoking a joint. His hair stood up as if defying gravity. He said that he knew a way for Matthew to make some money. Matthew had been desperate as he'd been out ion the streets for a few days as it was nearing winter at that point and said yes.

The man brought him into a large building with some very interesting paintings. Most whereof men and women in suggestive positions. It was large and well lite. The man introduced himself as Tim to Matthew and escorted him into an office like room. It was pretty bare aside from some pictures of tulips. There was a large desk with papers and a large swivel chair. Matthew stood in front of the desk feeling out of place.

He had been out on the street for a while and could only use public washrooms to clean himself. His hair was weighed down with dirt and he knew that his nose was red from being rubbed so much.

"You don't have a resume or anything so no one will hire you," Tim stated as he sat in his big chair staring at Matthew.

A nod.

A sigh, "I can start you off with something simple. I'm sure you realize what this place is?"

Another nod. Matthew had gathered that it was a brothel or something like that.

"It will be just nudes. They will remain private unless you decide to continue here."

Matthew nodded again before sneezing into the crook of his elbow. He wasn't sick, but it wasn't good to be out in the cold conditions like he had been…

"You may use the bathrooms here to clean up. I will schedule you for a photo shoot in two hours, there is food and if you need anything else, ask someone who works here."

"Thank you..."

Tim smirked, "you won't be saying that soon."

Since then, Matthew had gone from simple photos. He now did shots with others, sometimes sucking them off, or being sucked off.

He hadn't signed off on anything else yet.

But of course, money wasn't easy and taking it was about 500 a video. Photos won't worth much, and so he asked to do more. Tim agreed. And now Matthew did videos that were posted online weekly.

The script for the short film was terrible, the acting was poor and it was painful to do.

Matthew or Kitty wore a light blue tube top with a jean short skirt. The skirt barely covered his ass but at least, the room was kept warm. The 'story' was him, a simple guy looking for a ride from someone and he could only pay with sex.

Tim had decided to use Matthew's ass virginity as to make it a more… realistic video.

So 'Kitty' sat at the staged bar. It looked pretty good, lights showcased the bottles which were only filled with water. He sipped at ice-tea before being approached by 'Dereck'.

"You alone?"

"Yes. Do you know anyone who could drive me to this address?" Kitty asked, taking out a piece of paper and showing it to Derek.

Derek took the paper and looked at it before giving it back, "I could, but you gotta pay."

"Oh dear… but I already spend it on my drink."

Derek leaned a little closer looking Matthew over, "I don't need money."

Next thing Matthew knew, was having a scene change and laying down on a bed, "Let me see your tits." Derek said as he undid his pants to start masturbating.

Kitty/Matthew slowly pulled the tube top down so it no longer covered his chest. Not that it covered him well…

"You wanna go home?" Derek asked without much emotion.

"Yes." Matthew nodded with a blush.

"Then show me how much."

Matthew followed the script in his head and got on his knees. "Please take me home," He said as he leaned to Derek dick and licked it similar to a lollipop. It tasted like a dick to him. But he used one hand to hold onto Derek while he teasingly licked before moving to the base of the man in front of him. He kissed along the sides, the camera getting closer to him. He ignored it and returned to the tip. He took the head into his mouth and gently sucked before taking it all in. He didn't gag as he was now used to it. He only pretended to gag a bit for show before Derek soon came in his mouth. Swallowing the semen in his mouth, Derek told him that he wanted to see more of Matthew's ass.

Matthew turned away to raise his ass in the air and shook it as he pulled the skirt down.

Derek wasn't allowed to use a whole lot of lube so it hurt. he was only able to use enough to slide in. Derek grabbed his hips, "give me your ass and I'll take ya home."

Matthew nodded, "I wanna go home." He bites the blanket in front of him as he was stretched as Derek plunged in. The warm dick inside him scrapped along the sides tearing skin off.

Having been told that if he needed to cry, he could for the first bit but then he needed to act like he wanted more.

"Oh god! You're so-so big!" He said as he was fucked painfully. Matthew moaned tearfully, the camera wasn't on his face so he didn't worry about the tears. The bed under him shook as he was pounded. His hand clenched the sheets so tightly they were white. Derek slowed to pull Matthew up so he could twist and play with the nipples

Matthew leaned his head back.

"You like it you little slut?"

"Oh god yes! Please fuck me harder!" Matthew moaned, it was all fake but it sounded real. He tried to take some pleasure from this. His dick becoming harder as he relaxed.

Derek and he adjusted their positions, Matthew lay on his back so Derek could fuck him while leaning back so the camera could get close to see. Derek grabbed Matthew's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me bitch! Show me how much you wanna go home."

"I wanna go home, I want to go home!" Matthew accidently released sooner than planned and nearly screamed as he cummed. He was too tired and dropped onto the bed while Derek was directed to keep going. Matthew was like a doll as he was screwed, only able to moan and whimper with each thrust.

Just before Derek finished off, he pulled out and moved so he was closer to Matthew's face.

Matthew pushed up and held his mouth open as he asked, "Gimme your hot sticky cum."

Once Derek came, Matthew closed his eyes to avoid getting in his eyes. Most of it sprayed everywhere but what got in Matthew's mouth he swallowed.

That was Matthew's first porno.

Since it was uploaded, Matthew became popular. His was naturally adorable, had a big ass and a cute face. He also had a very famine look, he could wear girl clothes and look like one. His presence was also one of innocence even when being pig roasted by two big dicks.

But this made dating almost impossible. Since nearly every guy watched porn at least once in their life, it was easy to identify Matthew. Dating was a nightmare. He just wanted someone to see him for more than sex.

Coming back to the present, Matthew re-open his laptop and posted the profile. It sucked, but he just wanted to find some kind of connection. Someone who could help him feel like he was worth something...

 _Name: Ivan Braginski_

 _Age: 23_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Likes: Enjoying drinks, photography, quite…_

 _Dislikes: People being rude_

 _General info: I moved here from Russia, umm… My English is fairly good. I'm just…_

Ivan groaned as he canceled the profile. He left it as his photo that his sister took of him when he wasn't looking. He was smiling while looking at the sunflower painting his other sister did for him before he moved. He had to admit, it was a good photo, but he preferred to be behind the camera…

During the last skype he had with his sisters, he admitted to being lonely. They recommended that he try to find someone. He agreed so now he started at the computer screen before him. He gave up and started to look at some other profiles online to get an idea of what to put in his.

He looked at the profile names and photos for a while. Nothing caught his attention right await.

One of the profiles pictures was of sunflower. Now, Ivan was in love with sunflowers so he clicked on it. His screen brought him to Matthew Williams's profile.

"French and English" Ivan read aloud to himself. Ivan thought that this Matthew sounded nice. He read a few of the other questions that Matthew had answered.

Ivan laughed at a few of them. ' _Biggest dream: fill a pool with Maple syrup and swim in it.'_

 _'Most embarrassing story: Once my brother was given detention but they mixed us up so I was stuck and they didn't listen… I was a straight A's student who never got in trouble before…_

Smart, had some humor, had more than one language…

Ivan decided to bite the bullet and sent an email

 _To: MatthewWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _From: IvanBraginski MInglewithGay_

 _Subject: Hello_

Ivan hated that emails, mingle with gay? It sounded weird to him, at least, when he said it, but it was the sites way of trying to protect their users. They could sign up with a personal one but to prevent spam, threats and such, the site made emails for them to use.

Ivan continued to type,

 _Greetings Matthew,_

 _My name is Ivan. I saw your photo of sunflowers and was drawn to it. Sunflowers are quite nice aren't they? Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to talk a bit, I saw that you were looking for a long-term relationship. Sorry if this is direct, I'm not used to dating or anything like that…_

 _I await your message._

 _Hope you have a pleasant day/evening._

 _Ivan B._

Ivan finished typing it and re-read it before sending it. He logged off his computer and turned it off to go to bed. He wondered if Matthew would reply…

Matthew woke up to the sound of his coffee maker starting. He yawned as he licked his lips. He listed the blanket and swung his legs off the side, the floor cold on his bare feet. He quickly threw on a hoodie and jeans. He then went to the bathroom and brushed his hair into a ponytail. He always wore it up outside of work and wore a hat. He was once recognized by a 'viewer' who demanded a live show.

Matthew hadn't run that much in a long time.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself the coffee adding in some sugar and maple syrup. He didn't know much about his strange addiction to syrup but it made him feel better about his… job,

It was also cheaper than therapy or drugs… Not that he could afford either or that he wanted to.

He could only afford a small apartment. The biggest room in his apartment was the living room where he slept in. He had a small kitchen that didn't really work for him as he loved to cook. There wasn't a lot of space. The bathroom was big enough to hold a bath with the shower in it, a toilet and a sink.

He couldn't really complain, though... at least, his paychecks covered rent, his phone, food and a bus pass. His work supplied him with a free laptop as a bonus for his first video, seems gay virgins were hard to find or something.

Matthew grabbed his laptop and put it on the counter while he got some cereal. He wanted to check his email before going to work, he had to do a reading of the script for his next video. Something to do with role-playing as a nurse or a simple office worker.

He saw that he had one from work and one from the dating site.

He took a mouthful of cereal as he checked the one from work. He sighed when he read that it was just a reminder to meet for the reading. He had worried that it would be to reschedule or something. He quickly deleted it and checked the other email. It was alerting him to having a message from another user. He checked the time and frowned, he would have to check it after work.

He sighed as he closed it, thankful for the buildings free Wi-Fi. It was the least they could do since the apartments were so small, the walls were thin and communal laundry.

Finishing off his breakfast quickly, Matthew grabbed his bag, keys and put on his hat along with his shoes. He waved to his neighbor who would drop off the newspaper for those on his level. She was a sweet elderly woman. She didn't wave but she gave Matthew a smile and nod. He had tried to help her but she refused every time. It was the only thing she could do so she didn't want anyone's help.

Matthew quickly went down the darker hall, they didn't use much light to save money and power, and got to the elevator. He waited patiently for it and stepped in once it opened with a ding.

Once he hit the main floor, Matthew darted out and to the bus stop.

The bus came on time and he quickly climbed on and scanned his card before taking a seat. It was pretty full but he found a spot beside another man. He gulped and leaned forward hoping that the man didn't watch a lot of porn and recognize him.

Needless to say, Matthew did not relax that bus ride.

Once he reached his stop he ran off, almost knocking over another woman. He called back an apology as he rushed to work. The doors swung open and he quickly went to the back rooms and changed. He switched his wet hoodie for a simple white shirt with a black vest.

He took the hair tie out as well, Tim said he looked better without it so he didn't want him wearing it too much.

"Hey, change of plans, Tim wants to see you in his office," Francine called from outside the door. She was a dominatrix but she had a soft spot for Matthew.

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Matthew called back as he used his fingers to brush out his hair a moment. He grabbed his stuff and stepped out to put it away in his locker.

Francine wore a black lace bra with a lacy thong.

Matthew blushed as sat with her legs spread open. She smiled as Matthew couldn't look at her.

"Always so cute, I bet you'd scream really nicely if I whipped you. Could I try?" She teased.

"No thank you."

She stuck out her tongue, "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Later Francine." Matthew waved as he went to times office.

Tim sat in his chair looking over two files. He didn't acknowledge Matthew right away so he waited patiently.

"I have a problem." Tim started, "I have two ideas and I owe another company."

"Okay…" Matthew wasn't sure what Tim was getting at. Tim's company and their main competitor had been on decent terms, Tim's company was the tamer one for porn while Matthew had only heard rumors of what they did…

"I'm going to sell your contract to them." Tim stated as he put the folders down. "Comments on your videos as positive as they are, the viewers have seen you do the same things. They want new stuff. I can get new stuff for them but not with you."

"Eh?" Matthew wasn't really sure what was going on. Was Tim going to see him to their competitor?

"It also shows us in a good relationship as these dumb dimwits are getting angsty."

Tim meant the people who may say porn is bad but secretly get off to it.

"But…you going to sell me?" Matthew squeaked.

"Yes."

"But what if I-"

"You don't have the ability to get any other job due to poor education, you being on the internet sucking off dick and they can pay you a bit more." Time stopped him. "I have one more video for you to do this week and then you can meet them at this address. It's a private café where you can go over a few things."

Matthew shook, "But-"

"Go."

Matthew didn't move and just stood there shaking like a taped down high powered vibrator. He never watched porn, he barely watched his own videos and that was for editing proposes!

"Go, before I re-assign you to Frankie." Tim threatened.

Frankie scared Matthew too much for them to work together. Matthew unfroze enough to slowly walk out.

The secretary outside of Tim's office gave Matthew a new script and told him to go to room 2150.

Room 2150 was designed to look like a large office. It was sometimes used for them too.

Matthew knocked before entering, "H-Hello?"

No one answered so he stepped in and sat down.

He read the script grimacing at the terrible lines. It's not like porn to have a good plot or lines, but this was just sad. 'I messed up your notes so you can leave a mess in my sweet little cunt.'

Matthew tried not to laugh as he read the script. He didn't hear as the door opened. The cameramen and the other actors came in.

Matthew nodded as he flipped to the first page.

Everyone sat down, Scot beside Matthew while everyone else sat elsewhere.

"Ya ready?"

"Never." Matthew, as Kitten said.

"Now, the scene started with Scott standing above Kitten who's on the ground with a pile of fallen papers. Kitten has just fallen and is a new intern."

"Well, look at the mess you made," Scott said loudly, as according to the script.

Kitten stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry! P-Please don't f-fire me!"

Matthew sighed as he walked into his apartment. He quickly threw in a microwave meal and heated it up as he took a large chug of milk from the cartoon. Once the microwave dinged he grabbed the warm container and grabbed the laptop along with a fork. He went to the couch and sat down setting up his spot. He started eating as he logged onto my laptop and then to the MinglewithGay site.

What a strange and lame name… Matthew shrugged, it wasn't really up to him to determine whether it was cool of not.

Once he was logged in, he did see that he had an email… He clicked it and the screen changed to his inbox which was empty aside from a single message from an 'Ivan Brasinski' He clicked on the message and read it.

Ivan's a nice name…

Matthew bit his lip and clicked onto Ivan's profile. His jaw dropped and the fork fell to the floor with a clang.

God, damn he was hot… if that was even Ivan. A strong nose, beautiful violet eyes, a perfect jawline… Matthew was disappointed to see that Ivan didn't have anything listed for interests or anything like that.

He returned to the email and re-read it before replying.

 _To: IvanBraginski MInglewithGay_

 _From: MatthewWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _Subject: RE_

 _Hello Ivan._

 _I do find sunflowers to be pretty, I also think maple trees are nice as well. I am indeed, searching for a long-term relationship, are you? I don't mean that to sound mean, I just went to check on your profile and saw that it wasn't filled out._

 _Anyhow, I would love to chat._

~Three days later

Matthew wore his hair pinned back and a black skirt with a white button-up shirt. His lips were painted a bright red while his eyes were outline with dark eyeliner and mascara.

'Now, this is the seventh time you've messed up!"

"I'm sorry sir…" Matthew looked down in shame.

"I should fire you, but I'm going to give you one more chance." Scott said leaning against the desk, a bulge started to form in his pants.

Matthew looked up with a (fake) smile, "Thank you, I can make it worth-while."

"Show me."

Matthew stepped in front of Scott and knelt on his knees. He looked up at Scott through his eyelashes. He reached to Scott's pants and undid the zipper and pulled Scott out. Scott was the shortest start they had but he was wide. Matthew was usually pretty loose for a few days as opposed to returning to normal after a day or two.

Matthew leaned forward and licked along the side, Scott moaned. All Matthew had to do was take him in the throat so it wasn't too much today. All he had to do was gag a little, let a few tears fall and let Scott pull his hair.

It sounded terrible when he thought about it…

He licked around the head, teasing around the foreskin before using a hand to hold Scott's cock while he sucked the tip, swirling his tongue around the head. It gave him the opportunity to think about his messages online.

Ivan had emailed him back about an hour after Matthew's response.

T _o: MatthewWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _From: IvanBraginsky MinglewithGay_

 _Subject: RERE_

 _Hello,_

 _Right, I haven't made a profile or anything like that so it is quite an interesting task. I also have to admit, I am not familiar with most plants quite yet, so I had to look up photos to get an idea of what they looked like. Are the leafs used for the Canadian flag? I think they look similar_

 _I will get to a better introduction quickly. But, I'm Ivan. I came from Russia a few years ago, I learned English for a while before moving to Canada. I never really dated before so I am somewhat lost in what to do and say._

 _What about you?_

 _Ivan._

 _From: MatthewWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _To: IvanBraginski MinglewithGay_

 _Subject: RERE…_

 _Hello,_

 _Yes, the Canadian flag has a maple leaf in the middle of it. No worries, I haven't dated too much either, I stay home and go to work. Or I go shopping for groceries. I have a pretty boring and lame life. I would rather not do a lot and relax, but walks and hockey are fun._

 _Matthew_

From:IvanBraginski MinglewithGay

 _To: MatthewWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _Subject: RERE…._

 _I see. I know what you mean. It's nice to stay home with a good book. Although I must admit, skiing or snowboarding is quite fun. I used to teach young children back home as a volunteer during summers to pay for school._

 _Do you like sports? You mentioned hockey._

 _Ivan_

 _From: MattheWilliams MinglewithGay_

 _To: IvanBraginskis MinglewithGay_

 _Subject: RERE..._

 _What kind of books do you like to read?_

 _I also greatly enjoy snowboarding. I used to live a lot closer to the mountains so I was able to go every winter. But that was years ago, I've probably lost the ability to do either._

 _My favorite sport is actually hockey, I play it and watch it whenever I get the chance! I was team captain all throughout school._

Their conversation covered a large variety of things. Ivan sent him unfinished portfolio preview of some of the hisphotos, with a request of being honest in what he thought. Matthew had really enjoyed just talking with him. Lord knows he had a hard time dating.

Every time he went out with someone, they recognized him and immediately wanted sex. Matthew had enough of it from work. He wanted something more than simply sex. Was that too much to ask for?

Granted, Porn4all* was the most visited site online. He gagged as he thought about how many people watched him moaning as he was fucked either on a bed or a desk or wherever.

Matthew felt Scott's semon flooding in his mouth. He pulled away as it dribbled down his chin. He looked up to Scott who was putting himself away. Matthew's knees hurt from the rough carpet. Matthew's eyes meet with Scotts.

"You can have one more try."

Matthew swallowed before smiling, "Thank you, I'll make sure you never forget it."

 ***Any and all sites emails etc are fictional. They do NOT exist please do not try to send an email to them. At least, I don't think their real...**

 **Anyways, Hetalia isn't mine, just this plot bunny that you can vote for on my profile!**


End file.
